


honey and glass

by loopunderground



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopunderground/pseuds/loopunderground
Summary: They knew that by this point they really ought to be getting up and ready for the day, so they could do all the things they had planned together but...Well. Perhaps it would not be so bad to indulge themselves for a while.OR: Bloodhound and Elliott enjoy each other in the morning.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	honey and glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sigmamaymightwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmamaymightwrite/gifts).



> hello everyone! this is a fic for my wonderful partner, happy valentines petal <3 
> 
> just a heads up, there's a reference to the lore in hound's chapter of pathfinders quest, so if you haven't read it yet and don't want spoilers then read this fic after you've read the book!
> 
> (also speaking of i have so many fics planned. holy shit. y'all have no clue)
> 
> once again hound is described completely vaguely in regards to anatomy! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy! ^^

Sunlight spilled into the room through a small gap in the curtains, the brightness slowly but surely waking Bloodhound from what had been a very pleasant rest. Awareness came gradually to them, the warmth of the sun on their face, the softness of the sheets they laid on, the sound of the birds singing greetings to one another outside. The last remnants of a dream slipped from their memory, but they were certain that it had been a pleasant one. Today was a day off for the first time in a while, now that the season was finally over. It was strange to be so lax about getting up for the day. Early starts had never bothered them, fond of the mornings as they were, but they had to admit that this was nice too, rousing gently and at their own pace. 

Eventually they found the energy to open their eyes and they were greeted with the sight of Elliott sleeping peacefully next to them, snug under their furs and blankets. They were aware of his legs intertwined with theirs, and his arm slung loosely around their waist, which made them smile. It was rare to get him in their own bed, back in their village, more often than not it was more convenient for them to be in his apartment above the Lounge so that he could easily open up when he needed to. Talos was, after all, a long trip from Solace. But now that they had some time off they could bring him back to their home for once, and perhaps they were being selfish, but Elliott looked so good in their home, in their bed, with his curls fanning out on their pillows. They had not expected to feel so comfortable with him there, but after all this time together whenever he wasn’t there with them, it didn’t feel quite as homely as it used to.

Looking at him made the memories of the night before come to the forefront of their mind, igniting a heat under their skin. They remembered the way he had held their hand whilst they’d cried out his name, how he had made love to them so sweetly, with complete and utter devotion. How beautiful he’d looked when they’d touched him and praised him, the way he’d hung on their every word. Heat burned low in their stomach and they shuffled closer to him, resting their forehead against his, a fond smile on their face. It wasn’t as though the man wasn’t aware of his good looks, but quiet moments like this, when he was sound asleep, was when Hound gazed at him unabashedly, admiring the smattering of freckles across his skin, the shape of his mouth, the slope of his nose. For all his boasting, Hound couldn’t fault him in his honesty about his appearance. And it was not that they were necessarily self-conscious about their own looks; they had always accepted their face and body and scars. But whilst they were comfortable with themselves, they had known that others would not be. The mask, whilst practical, had been a blessing, to not be constantly bombarded with pitying looks, or ones of horror. It hadn’t been until Boone that they had started to consider that perhaps someone could look at them with neither pity nor horror, but with tenderness and love…

And Elliott? He looked at them with such wonder and amazement. With soft, affectionate glances, and meaningful, tender gazes. He looked at them with a warmth that melted away the frost and chill from years and years of being alone.

In the morning sunlight he appeared almost ethereal, like a statue carved from marble, crafted perfectly without any flaw. And so they admired him whilst they still had this time to themself, with the birdsong outside to keep them company. Eventually of course Elliot began to stir, shifting slightly under the blankets and slowly opening his eyes a few minutes later. When he realised that Hound was admiring them, his face lit up with a smile. They expected him to immediately start talking, but he remained quiet, just smiling at them fondly. After their activities last night Hound supposed it wasn’t such a shock that he would be more tired than usual this morning. But that was alright, they did not necessarily need words between them to understand each other. Elliott pulled them closer into an embrace, the arm that had previously been only casually draped across them now held them properly, wrapped tightly around their waist. Hound leant in to kiss him softly as they settled into each other's arms, safe and secure. It was touching, the way he kissed them. Elliott always approached it so tentatively at first, lips barely pressing back, as though he were surprised that they wanted to kiss him at all in the first place. But that only lasted for a moment before he always gave way to want and need, and this was no exception. 

Under the blankets he shifted his legs, moving himself closer to them and Hound did not miss the hardness that pressed against their hips, or the way it immediately set the earlier fire under their skin alight again. They knew that by this point they really ought to be getting up and ready for the day, so they could do all the things they had planned together but... 

Well. Perhaps it would not be so bad to indulge themselves for a while.

They slowly pushed their hips back against his, revelling in the quiet moan that echoed in his throat, barely making its way to the surface. Neither of them had much energy, but that was not such a hindrance; they were not inclined to rush this, wanting only to make Elliott feel good whilst they were both so comfortable, to bask in his touch. They nuzzled against his beard, always so soft, he always took such good care of his appearance, nosing their way down to his neck and burying their face there, pressing kisses to his skin, mottled with bites and marks from last night. They went gently, much more so than they had the night before, holding onto him tightly, letting their hips thrust slowly against his own. Under the covers their bodies burned hot, the heat coming off them both in waves, but Hound didn’t want to move away from Elliott for a single moment, pressed against him as they were. His breathing came heavy as they continued to caress his neck with love, and he traced his hand up and down their spine in a sweet gesture, whilst he moved his thigh so that it was pressed between their legs, giving them something to better grind against. They both moaned quietly, gasping as they rocked against each other. Hound decided they’d been away from Elliott’s mouth for too long and brought their face away from his neck to kiss him properly, smiling into it as they felt Elliott’s hands come up to cup their face, one hand sliding into their hair and cradling the back of their head. He’d always had this fascination with touching their hair, something they’d never understood, but it made him undeniably happy and he never messed it up too badly, always making sure to be careful with the braids, so they allowed it.

With their face in his hands he kissed them deeper, managing to draw a quiet whine from them, as their hips grinded forward against his thigh. But they were yearning to make him feel good too, and so they slid a hand down his chest teasingly, fingers splayed out and slipping lower and lower until they wrapped around his length and began to slowly stroke, at the same time drawing his lower lip between their teeth and gently biting, the gesture making his breath stutter as he thrust lazily into their hand. Hound did so enjoy getting to touch and kiss him at the same time, to be able to hear his whining and breath hitching up close; when he felt good he kissed them so deeply, and every single reaction of his was at their fingertips - he was so pliant and willing beneath their touch and they could drink in every sound he made. 

But he was a giver at heart and after a while he couldn’t resist not touching them too, and soon enough Hound found themselves moaning quietly into his mouth as he slipped a hand between their legs, their gasps and whines making Elliott’s fingers tighten ever so slightly in their hair. His kisses came slower, going from passionate and heated to soothing and sweet, until the point where they broke apart and could only gasp quietly, lips barely brushing, too wrapped up with their hands on each other, doing everything they could to make the other feel good. Elliott’s eyes were barely open, but he still looked at them lovingly, complete adoration in his gaze. They had never touched each other like this, with no rush towards the end, going at a steady pace and appreciating how the other felt, and  _ oh _ , how his hand on them felt utterly divine. Hound brushed their noses together affectionately, small breathy moans falling from their mouth every so often. Their dreams had not been as sweet as this, as having this sweet man in their bed, touching them, kissing them, loving them. Elliott was not a religious man, but the way he touched them was full of worship and ardor and Hound was so weak for how his reverence made them feel.

The slow, steady movement of his hips did not quicken, but his breaths did, and Hound knew he was about to come, and that they were not that far behind him. His eyes fluttered shut as he grew closer, and Hound, through their own pleasure, found themselves smiling at him, overwhelmed with love. His breath hitched one final time before he was coming into their hand, a quiet whine in the back of his throat as he drew them into a warm, fevered kiss, holding onto them tightly as though they were the only thing to keep him grounded and not swept away in the moment. Feeling him reach his peak made them tip over their own, a small gasp escaping them as they similarly clutched at him and let their eyes slip shut whilst pleasure flooded through them. Elliott held onto them the entire time, the hand between their legs continuing to touch them as they came. He pulled his hand away just before the point of overstimulating, always so intune with what they needed, even without words. 

For a few moments everything was still, heavy breaths the only sound in the quiet of the bedroom, as the pair of them tried to come back to themselves. Eventually Hound let their eyes open, to be greeted with Elliott looking at them with a huge smile on his face. They couldn’t help but chuckle, a response which Elliott echoed.

“Good morning.” He whispered.

“Góðan daginn…” They breathed, letting their nose brush against his lovingly. 

“You sleep okay?” He asked them, and Hound was struck by how much he genuinely wanted to know their answer to that question, how much he genuinely cared. It made their heart soar.

“Very much so elskan.” They reassured, squeezing him gently. 

They had not expected to be so blindsided by their love making and so they buried their face in his neck as they had earlier, letting him hold them tightly in his arms, as they slowly caught their breath back. It had been warm under the blankets before but now it was almost unbearable, especially since they were now covered in each other's fluids, but Hound didn’t care, too exhausted to worry about any of that. For now they just wanted to hold, and be held by him. A shiver passed through them as Elliott ran his fingers lightly over the expanse of their back, tracing little patterns that Hound couldn’t decipher, but were relaxing nonetheless. They felt truly content, and at peace.

It wasn’t until several minutes had passed, when their breathing had finally returned to normal that Elliott pressed a kiss to their hair and nudged them into looking back up at him. 

“Want me to make breakfast?” He asked, voice tinged with the last dredges of sleep in his system. Their stomach ached and agreed that breakfast was a wonderful idea, but they had also settled in nicely and were not particularly fond of the idea of leaving their little bubble of comfort just yet.

“That requires you getting up and leaving, and why would you do that when you could continue to lay here with me.” They replied and Elliott let out a chuckle, a wide smirk on his face.

“Isn’t it usually  _ you  _ having to drag  _ me  _ out of bed?” He pointed out. “You’re going soft babe.”

They grumbled at him and rolled away, turning to face the window. His laugh behind them was full of fondness as he followed them and pressed his chest against their back, his arms winding around their middle and squeezing them tightly in an embrace. A second later he was kissing them all over their neck and shoulders, soft and swift, and though he couldn’t see their reaction, they were grinning at his attempt to get in their good books.

“Fine,” they mock sighed, “if you insist, I suppose we must go about with our plans for the day. I am holding you to your offer of breakfast however ástin mín.”

“Of course.” He replied, and before he left the bed, he hovered over them and waited for them to turn their head before kissing them sweetly, full of promise and love.

“I love you.” He murmured, not expecting a reply as he finally got out of bed and grabbed his discarded shirt from the night before to clean himself, quickly getting changed into the rest of his clothes and slipping out of the room to get started on breakfast. They knew they ought to run a bath whilst he was busy, have it ready so that they could clean themselves up properly after they’d eaten. But instead they let themselves lay there for a few moments longer, listening to the sounds of Elliott bustling about in their kitchen and saying good morning to Artur.

_ And I you, Elliott,  _ they thought to themselves.  _ Ég mun alltaf elska þig, hjartað  mitt. _

**Author's Note:**

>  **TRANSLATIONS:**
> 
> Góðan daginn - Good morning
> 
> Elskan - My love
> 
> Ástin mín - My love / My darling
> 
> Ég mun alltaf elska þig hjartað mitt - I will always love you my heart
> 
> *****
> 
> bloodhound can wax poetic about elliott... as a treat... 
> 
> please leave comments!! they make my absolute day <3
> 
> also i keep writing warm up miragehound drabbles, would anyone be interested in reading them?
> 
> *****
> 
> **SOCIALS:**
> 
> tumblr: [doubletaptrigger](https://doubletaptrigger.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [loopunderground](https://twitter.com/loopunderground)


End file.
